


Smile

by chan_to_the_ho (curseofpandora)



Series: Innermost - A 2PM drabble collection [2]
Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: 100 words, 2PM - Freeform, Drabbles, Multi, Other, Themed drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofpandora/pseuds/chan_to_the_ho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second one. Not sure I'll keep posting daily, so don't get too used to it, okay? ^^'<br/>Feedback would be much appreciated. <3<br/>I honestly have no idea, whether you guys would like to see more of these, so please drop me a word or two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Some days, I feel that his sunshine is strong enough to light up any darkness. 

Other days, it appears to be dimmed.

By what, only he can tell.

Not that he will.

He tends to keep those things to himself.

But his light remains there.

Hope.

Strong as ever, leading us through all the hardships.

Reassuring us that together we can achieve everything.

Without his light in our lives, living would be dull.

Lacking drive.

Lacking fire.

I’d miss it so dearly, how he never fails to make us laugh along with him.

He’s our passionate heart, burning with love.


End file.
